School crush
by Mikoyami
Summary: An art trade with Akakitsune00


Art Trade her part gallery/#/d5okbq8

Leena was sitting in class drawing a picture of one of her favorite manga (Vampire night) once again while the teacher was lecturing them on math. She would listen but she was more interested in perfecting her picture Zero (one of the hottest vampire ever) then try to find the answer to her Geometry equation.

She glanced to her side at the lone Uchiha who was sitting next to her taking some notes. She smirked as she stared at the handsome man. He was smart good looking and well just about perfect all around. She sighed and blushed when red eyes glanced back at her.

Her cheeks bright red she glanced back at her picture. She didn't notice the Uchiha chuckle at her or that he kept his eyes glued on her small form, as she continued trying to perfect Zero's lock. She kept looking at her picture by the end of class satisfied with the end result.

Placing carefully into her folder, making sure the edges weren't crinkling and the pencil. Itachi noticed this and glanced over her shoulder to look at the picture.

"Who is that?" he questioned placing his hands into his pocket he sounded a bit jealous though he hid it well with showing no emotion. He glanced at the pretty raven haired girl before him before he began packing his bags as well.

"Um..uh Zero from Vampire Night," Leena said her cheeks bright red. She was happy Itachi didn't see a picture she drew of him. It was behind her Zero picture and of him ruffling his hair all good like. It was a picture she drew of him after he was done practicing for his Soccer game.

He looks so attractive the way he brushed back his bang from his face and the way the sun glistened on his head giving him some sort of halo. Leena had to quickly jot down the picture of the infamous Uchiha before it went away. To honest it was Leena's best picture she ever drew. The way she just captured the moment of the gorges Uchiha was just powerful.

"An anime?" he gave her an odd look before chuckling a bit and petting her head. He brushed back his bang as the school bell rang signaling school was over. Leena smiled as she picked up her bag and began walking to her locker.

She didn't notice that her picture of Itachi feel from her folder and now the famous Uchiha Itachi was following her. Itachi was glancing at the picture as Leena opened her locker and five young but handsome boys were staring back at the sixteen year old. All had goof smiles on and all were hold a different color guitar. Niall, Zayn, Liam, Harry and Louis covered her wall back at home as she imagined happily going to one of their concerts.

Itachi glanced at her locker, he like most of the male population had no idea who each male were be themselves but knew enough that this young boys were capturing young girls heart with their music and dancing.

"I heard they are playing tonight," Itachi said not much of a talker. He glanced at Leena as her cheeks were bright red and she nodded.

"Yeah I really wanted to go," she said sadly at the thought of not going to see her favorite band singing "What Makes You Beautiful," she sighed at the thought and shut her locker and blushed even redder as she glanced at the picture Itachi was holding .

"you…uh…that…oh…my…god," her words weren't making sense and she felt like fainting. Uchiha Itachi probably saw her as a freak and was going to her tell to stop following him. She bit down tears as she glanced at him, "Imsorry," she said quickly.

Itachi smirked, and handed her the picture back, "you are really good," he said leaning down and pecking her on the lip lightly. She blushed even more (if that was even possible), "I will pick you up at seven," he said and began walking away.

Leene stared at him a bit confused as her raven locks moved the side. She glanced behind the picture and bit down a scream, as she saw two tickets to the "One Direction concert,". She glanced at where Itachi once stood and like a ninja he was no longer there, but that didn't bother her she now had a date with him. She smiled one last time at the picture before closing her locker and heading home.


End file.
